


Plus-One [Holiday One-Shot]

by NihilistOpossum



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, kind of?, mostly just Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilistOpossum/pseuds/NihilistOpossum
Summary: When Arin is expected to attend a holiday party he doesn't want to go to, he ends up inviting Dan to try to make the best of it. But, as the night progresses, what started as just an excuse to bring someone along turns into much more.





	Plus-One [Holiday One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!
> 
> I decided to take a brief break from Magick Grumps and Shattered Stage Lights to write some holiday fluff.

* * *

Arin glanced toward his phone. The led light blinked in a steady rhythm, the same notification awaiting his response that had been for hours. He knew what it had to be. But he refused to open the text message to respond.

He'd been invited to a holiday party by people he barely knew. The invite was formal, and the people were polite enough, so he felt it had become an obligation of his to go. Arin didn't mind holiday parties. Not ones where people just grouped together to chat and drink slightly-spiked eggnog. He did, however, mind ones like this. Ones where almost no one knew the person they were standing next to, and everyone was expected to bring gifts for people they never spoke with. Where you walked into the other room to see a couple collapsed on the floor after a drunken make-out session that had just begun to go too far. Where everyone stared at everyone, judging in silence, then went off for a secret rendezvous with someone they'd only just met. Those would never be his type of place.

He didn't know what he was getting into when he accepted the invitation. He didn't know that it was everything he hated. But the messages he got to make sure he was going told him everything he needed to know. And the one waiting on his phone would only make it worse.

Arin leaned over the couch, snagging his phone from the end table. He watched the light blink a few more times, his eyes growing hazy. As the screen came on and he looked at the message, he sunk into his own annoyances.

_"We're going all out, better see you there tomorrow night. We've got fuck tons of nog, too."_

Arin refused to bail on anyone, even those he had only met briefly, so he'd already accepted his fate. Arin didn't drink alcohol. Not even with other people. The only thing he was looking forward to was getting out of the house, though that was his least favorite way of doing so. Arin sighed as his phone sounded in his hand. Whoever was messaging him, he wasn't interested in responding, but he glanced down anyway.

Dan.

Perhaps he would respond.

_"Hey Big Cat. When do you want to do our next recording session?"_

Ignoring Dan's question, Arin typed up a quick message. He didn't send it right away, and let it sit on the screen as he stared, his brain warping it into a jumbled mess of letters.

_"Come to this holiday party with me, dude"_

Within seconds of hitting send, a message came back from Dan.

_"Like... as a plus-one?"_

Arin buried his face in his hands, laughing and blushing slightly. He sighed as he looked again at the message. _Plus-one_. The words seemed too formal for Dan's normal speech patterns, and Arin wondered what inflection had been intended to accompany them. There was nothing to insinuate it was a joke. No emojis to lighten the message, no comedic punctuation. Just a question. Arin couldn't just ask what he meant. If he meant it, it would make Arin feel stupid. But if it had just been another joke, Arin would feel even worse for questioning him. Arin leaned into the cushions of the couch as he his the call button, needing to hear Dan's voice and figure it out for himself.

Arin waited until Dan picked up, which took mere seconds. Then he spoke. "As a plus-one? Come on, Dan. Just come with me... Please"

Dan sighed on the other end. Arin never asked him to come to parties with him. Arin hated parties, and Dan didn't really celebrate the holidays. He thought that if he'd been asked, it had to be for good reason. Dan didn't ask any more questions, and quickly obliged. "Sure thing, just let me know when."

* * *

Dan drug his fingers through his hair as he hung up the phone. _As a plus-one_. Was he stupid? Dan sunk into the sheets of his bed, which he still hadn't gotten out of. Arin just needed someone there for moral support. Just someone to give him company. Not a plus-one. Dan regretting even sending the message, no matter how Arin decided to take it.

Arin had given him the time and location, so all Dan needed to do was find himself something to wear. Arin hadn't told him what type of holiday party it was, so Dan had no idea what to expect. Not wanting to try to contact Arin after sending the message that caused him so much embarrassment, he decided to take it upon himself. Dan rummaged through his closet and tossed aside his usual clothes in hope for something more festive. He refused, though he would have found it amusing, to wear his "hail satan" or "death metal" shirt to a holiday party, and knew his leather jacket would better fit any other event.

Still, his own words plagued his mind. _As a plus-one_. Of course Arin didn't want him to come as a plus-one. Dan thought back to his foolish excitement when he got the text. The way his heart beat a little faster and his face felt a little warmer. How he refused to wait and think things over. All he did was shoot a text, hoping to get the answer he wanted. He never even got the answer to his original question. Instead, he made himself feel ridiculous, pleading for something he couldn't get.

After not finding anything festive enough in his closet, Dan abandoned the idea all together. Maybe "festive" wasn't the way to go. He wasn't going to go out and buy a holiday sweater the night before, so instead he decided to try something he already had. Maybe Arin would have more fun if they dressed up. Holiday parties were often more about showing off who you were and what you had than they were about anything else. So Dan made his decision.

* * *

Dan's phone chimed on the table beside him. The previous day, Dan had decided to attend the party adorning a suit and tie, a deep blue and white, just wintry enough to count as trying. He sat on the couch, patiently staring at the clock and waiting for Arin's message.

_"Outside"_

It was simple, but Dan smiled as he read it. Arin was going to be picking him up, and they were going to show up together, in the same vehicle, and walk into the party hand in hand. He paused before leaving. Perhaps that last bit was his mind forcing things he knew couldn't happen. The two had been friends for as long as they could remember, and Dan had felt the way he did for quite a while. Up until the day before, he had refused to give Arin any hints. He caught himself on several occasions staring hazily at Arin while they were talking, allowing himself to space out to the sound of Arin's voice while on the phone, or blushing when they brushed up against each other. But never, he hoped, had Arin noticed.

Dan jumped off the couch, rushing to the door with an excitement he hadn't felt towards anyone else. Arin. His Arin. There for him and only him. The tight and stiff fabric of Dan's suit caused him to falter as he bounded to the door, and his hair mussed and frizzed as he moved. Though he had tried, there was no way he was going to show up looking as perfect as he had made himself hours ago in anticipation. Before opening the door, he tucked his hair back and moved the curls in a way that framed his face exactly how he liked it, hoping Arin would notice how much work he put in. He smoothed the fabric of his suit, straightened his tie, and opened the door. Crisp evening air flooded into his house and wrapped him in a blanket of frost. He shivered, and the icy breeze tugged at his hair, moving it this way and that. His tie fluttered, and the clip fell to the ground, then beneath the stairs leading down to the from yard. As Dan bent to retrieve it, he slid on the frosted steps, slamming his head against the wood of the stairs and filling his hand with splinters.

When he managed to get himself half seated, he glanced toward Arin's car parked out front. Dan could see him through the fogged window. He was staring down at his phone blankly. Dan hoped he hadn't seen any of his folly, then realised that he would still be showing up tattered and in pain, which would require more explaining than he wished to do. Dan felt his phone buzz his pocket, and he quickly reached for it, assuming it was another message from Arin asking him why he was taking so long. He was absolutely right. Dan laughed as he typed up his own response.

_"Look out the window, Ar"_

Dan watched as Arin lifted his face toward him, stifling a laugh. Then, within seconds, as Dan was trying desperately to pull himself up by the help of the guardrails, he saw Arin get out of his car. The slam of the door echoed in the chilled air, and frosted grass crunched under Arin's feet as he ran over toward Dan.

Arin's face was red and stung from the winter winds, and he spoke in a worried laugh as he extended a hand to Dan. "Dude, what happened? Are you ok?" It took him a moment to register Dan's suit, but his face flushed even redder once he did. "You look great, by the way... but it's just a dumb party. No need to dress up."

Relief flooded over Dan at that statement. Then discontent. He waited to grab Arin's hand. "Why didn't you tell me I could've just worn normal clothes?!" He looked at Arin's outfit. Sweatpants and a blue sweater. "Now I'm cold, hurt, and in uncomfortable clothing... for nothing!"

Laughing, Arin grabbed Dan's hand and lifted him up. He stared at the suit and the way Dan looked in it. "You seriously look great, and the blue almost matches my sweater. Keep it on, don't go change."

Dan's hands were icy in Arin's warm grasp and they still stung from the fall. He allowed himself to hold tighter to Arin's, then wrapped his arms around Arin's shoulders from behind, shivering and trying to stay warm. "I'm freezing, and my head hurts. Can't we just stay home, Ar?" Still, he walked behind Arin as he was lead to the vehicle.

"No. Come on. I made a promise to go to this stupid thing. Now we're going."

* * *

The drive there was silent. Neither felt like talking, and each for the same secret reason. The mere fact that they were in the presence of one another created a silence left by thoughts and racing minds. Dan was in a dreamlike state, both from the fact that he had hit his head, and the fact that he and Arin were going to show up to a party together, even if he wasn't the plus-one. Arin stared blankly at the road ahead of them, just trying to get them there. He thought about how lovely Dan looked in his getup, and how nice it would feel to have company at the party he didn't want to attend. The warm glow of the house the party was in stood in front of them, and Arin shocked Dan out of his dazed state with a gasp.

"This place is so big..." Dan spoke softly, staring out the window at the glow of lights and the falling snow as it danced around the vehicle. In the headlights, large snowflakes shimmered and drifted around in the soft wind.

Arin stopped the car, sighing as he looked at the building. That's where the party was, and it had obviously already started. Arin stepped out of the car, then around to Dan's side, leaving footprints in the snow as he walked. His breath fogged in front of him, and it too glowed in the lights from the building. "Let's go, Danny." Arin extended a hand, bowing in mock-formality.

Dan blushed and threw his head downwards, his hair fluffing even more than it already had. He reached his hand out to meet Arin's. It was warm and comforting, and he lingered for a few moments just making contact before he stood. Through his suit, he shivered, the wind chilling his skin. As he stepped out, he again wrapped himself around Arin in an attempt to leech off of his warmth. The two stood in the snow before walking, watching as snowflakes landed in each other's hair and melted in the fog of their breath. It was a beautiful silence, only the sounds of the wind and snow under their feet disrupting it, and they each blushed, though it was hidden by the rawness from the cold.

Without speaking, Arin began heading to the house, and Dan stayed holding him and followed along. The doors to the house were welcoming, though Arin dreaded what he knew he was about to walk into. As he swung open the doors, light flooded out and cold air flooded in, swapping places for a brief moment. The two were greeted by a young man in a festive sweater, red and gold with white cuffs. His voice was loud and forceful, but with a hint of humor.

"Good to see you showed up, Arin. Is this your plus-one?"

In that split second, the two had what both considered to be their most uncomfortable moment.

Arin's face flushed a deep red, and he stumbled over his own words. He was unable to say anything, and instead buried his head in his sweater to hide his embarrassment. Dan, however, made up for his lack of speech, though what he said didn't help the situation. As Arin tucked his head, Dan instinctively blurted "absolutely", and it took him a moment to realise what he'd said. He then joined Arin in his flustered state, blushing enough to match Arin and covering his mouth with his hands.

The man laughed, then patted Dan on the shoulder. "Well, you look great, man. I hope you two have a great time. Happy holidays!"

* * *

Arin ran to the kitchen, and Dan followed close behind. "Fuck, Dan, I don't want to be here. I don't know anyone, and I don't want to be around these types of people. Not because I have to."

Dan stood next to Arin, grasping onto his hands and pulling them close to his chest. "We can leave. No one says you have to stay."

From the other room, the sounds of shouting, boisterous laughter, and clinking glasses could be heard. Just on the way in, Arin had passed several couples already forcing each other against the wall, lips locked for the rest of the party to see. Arin didn't want to be there. Not at all. But he'd made a promise to an almost stranger, and he felt the need to keep it. "I can't, Dan. I brought us here, and now I can't leave. I have to stay... I'll just... I'll stay back here. Away from the mess."

Dan laughed and leaned against Arin, dropping his hands back to his sides. "Fine, you can stay. But I'm staying right here with you."

Arin smiled as he felt Dan's weight against his own. Even just knowing that he had someone there with him who wouldn't go off to drink or find someone to fool around with was comforting. Dan blushed as he felt Arin start to run his hands through his curls. Arin leaned forwards, resting his chin on Dan's shoulder. "Thank's for coming, Dan..." He was quiet, but his voice was gentle and truthful. "I really needed this."

Dan's face was hot and red, and he turned away from Arin's. He couldn't let Arin see him getting flustered over him. Dan shifted, leaning back into Arin's hands as they played with his hair. He began to melt into Arin's warm touch, and Arin chuckled to himself as he felt Dan relax in his arms. Dan pictured every night playing out like this one. Arin holding him gently, running his fingers through his curls. Dan allowing himself to be completely at peace. The two of them, though without the bustle of the party surrounding them. Abruptly, Dan stood at attention, yanking himself away from Arin. He turned his face swiftly in the other direction, and walked slowly to the other side of the room.

"Dan? What's wrong?" Arin was quiet, and he ran his hand through his own hair, pulling it away from his face.

Dan couldn't let himself get caught up in fantasies. Arin was just a friend. Nothing more. "It's... it's nothing. Just.. my head still hurts from earlier. Don't worry about it." Dan held his hand across his face, the fabric of his suit soft against his chin. He smelled alcohol, eggnog, and the heat of cinnamon radiating from every part of the house.

Carefully, Arin walked towards Dan, extending a hand to his head. "Dude, I'm sorry I didn't try to help earlier. What can I do?" As Dan flinched away, Arin was able to tuck his hair out of his face. "What's wrong...? You're blushing..."

"I said I was your plus-one! And now... now..."

Arin set his hands on Dan's shoulders. "So what? You made a mistake. It happens." _A mistake_. Arin had blushed so deeply and ran away so quickly that the host was sure to have noticed. But he was unwilling to admit it to anyone but himself. Arin had invited Dan so that he wouldn't show up alone, but he got much more than he bargained for, though he wasn't disappointed with how things seemed to be playing out.

Dan pulled away from Arin again, backing farther against the wall. "Well, Arin!" Dan shouted, "I'm just-"

Dan was cut off as someone else entered the kitchen. Another person followed, then another. Soon, a group of five surrounded them, all rummaging through cabinets and drawers, hunting for something no one seemed sure of. Dan wove through the crowd, ignoring Arin as he reached to grab him. As Dan attempted to leave, he bumped against several others, each seemingly unaware of his existence. Arin followed close behind, trying to grab onto Dan and pull him back to finish his thought. However, the small crowd filled the equally small kitchen and separated the two from each other.

* * *

Seated outside on the freezing steps, Dan let his thoughts engulf him. He shivered, wind blowing through snow-covered trees and falling in messy patches all around him. The lights from the building glowed behind him and he pictured Arin standing alone inside. Dan wished more than anything to run back into the house and find him, taking him back to his own place and spending the rest of the night doing nothing but mumbling to each other under the warmth of a shared blanket. He held his hands together, trying to keep warm, knowing that he couldn't go back and tell Arin everything he wanted to.

He wondered how he would even say it.

Or if he would ever say it.

Dan tucked himself into his suit, trying to grab any warmth he could from the material. His hair was frost-ridden and his face stung from the cold, yet he refused to try to confront Arin after almost telling him how much he loved him. _Love._ The word stuck in his mind, a pain he didn't want to accept. It shouldn't have hurt. It didn't used to. But after letting the feeling fester as long as he had without saying anything, it just became more of a hassle than something he enjoyed. His flustered laughter and crimson blushes didn't feel childishly fun. They were simply harsh reminders of dreams he wished he didn't have.

Behind him, Dan heard the door to the house open. He listened as footsteps approached, then felt hands lightly touch his shoulders. As he turned, he expected to see Arin coming out to see him. Instead, the host sat next to him on the frosty steps. He spoke quietly, wondering why Dan was sitting alone outside. "The party's in there, man. Where's your boyfriend?"

Dan's face flushed immediately and he stayed silent for a bit before answering. "He's not my boyfriend," Dan sighed. "He just invited me so that he wouldn't be alone."

The host chuckled. "Well, you said otherwise earlier. And he seems to like you. You saw him blush, didn't you?" He laughed again, then stood to leave. "Come back inside, you'll freeze out here. We've got alcohol in there, too, and you're all dressed up. Come show off and drink, that's what you're here for."

"I don't drink, I'm fine out here." Dan smiled, then waved the host away. He thought about what he said. _He seems to like you_. Dan had seen Arin's blush, but assumed it was due to the awkwardness of the question as opposed to a response to his own affections. The door opened again, and light flooded out into the crisp air. Dan turned quickly, watching as Arin drew near. His hair flowed around his face, falling onto his shoulders just a bit. His casual clothing seemed to keep him much warmer than Dan's overdressed outfit did him. He smiled as he ducked down to meet Dan's height, then crouched to sit beside him.

"The host told me you were out here. What's up, Danny?"

Dan sighed. "It's nothing, please, don't ask."

Arin leaned his weight against Dan resting his head on Dan's shoulder. He blew into Dan's hair, ruffling it and melting some of the snow that had stuck there. "You're cold, dude. Come back inside." Arin stared at Dan, their faces almost touching. He saw the snow stick to Dan's eyelashes and looked at the pink of his lips as he pursed them in discomfort. "Please, Dan...?" Arin pulled himself even closer to Dan, nesting his face in the crook of his neck. He smiled, and Dan laughed as he felt him grin.

Dan pushed him off playfully, then grabbed at Arin's hand. "I'll come back. But I'm not getting into any party stuff."

Standing, Arin laughed and pulled Dan up with him. "Neither am I, dude. That's why your here."

The two walked back into the party the same way they had initially, holding tightly to each other as if they were the only things that mattered in the world.

* * *

Dan grinned as he sunk into the couch in one of the back rooms. He and Arin had found somewhere without the bustle of people and the smell of sex and alcohol. Arin sat beside him, twirling a single one of Dan's curls around his finger, smiling blissfully to himself. The two leaned against each other, Arin wrapping his arms around a blushing Dan. Neither were going to say anything to the the other about the situation. All that mattered was that they were happy, not that the reason they were happy was because they were completely moonstruck for each other. Dan tucked his hand behind Arin, pulling him close and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came, Dan." Arin spoke in what was barely a whisper, just stating a fact without expecting an answer.

Though Arin was quiet, Dan still heard and felt compelled to respond. "I'm glad I came, too, I think..."

Arin laughed, then snuggled against Dan. They could hear the party through the door to their secret room and were more than content staying exactly as they were, remaining unbothered by the mass of people filling the house. Arin wasn't sure why he had promised to come. It was an unexpected invite from someone he barely knew, and it was a type of party he was never fond of. Yet there he was, sitting in the home of an almost-stranger who welcomed drunkards and exhibitionists to have their way with everything he owned.

Arin's voice was soft, and he leaned away from Dan as he spoke, looking him in the eyes. "Hey... What were going going to say before you ran away when we were back in the kitchen? You still haven't told me."

Dan flinched, not wanting to answer. It had been a split second thought, and he had been happy to escape with the help of the group disrupting them. "Arin, I don't want to talk about it." His face flushed a deep red as he thought about telling Arin any of what he had been thinking beforehand. He thrust his face downward and let his hair cover his crimson cheeks.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Arin... I couldn't tell you this..." Dan stood to leave, trying again to avoid the conversation.

Arin reached to pull him back, this time actually grabbing him unlike he had before. "Dan." Arin spoke strongly. He tucked Dan's hair behind his ears, his brows furrowing as he saw how deeply Dan was blushing. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what you were going to say. It's obviously bugging you..."

Dan didn't respond. Instead he tried to tug away from Arin, the fabric on the sleeve of his suit ripping slightly. He stopped, then faced Arin again. A single tear fell from his face due to how anxious he was. Arin pulled him close, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. He stroked the back of Dan's hair comfortingly, keeping him held tight to his chest and allowing their heartbeats to be felt by one another. Dan relaxed in Arin's arms, allowing himself to cry as heavily as he needed to. "It's just..." he stared.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Arin cut in. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't know it would make you cry." He continued smoothing Dan's hair, then let his hand travel farther down to his upper back. He felt Dan shake as tears dampened his shirt.

"It's just..." Dan pulled away, looking directly into Arin's eyes. "I just... I think I love you... and it scares the shit out of me, Arin!"

Arin flinched as he processed what Dan had said. _I think I love you_. He didn't respond, but instead adverted his gaze and tugged as his own hair. His face blushed a deep red to match Dan's as he stared absently at the floor.

"Fuck, see..." Dan spoke between tears and shaking breaths. "I knew I couldn't tell you! Now you're... now we... Arin, I'm sorry..."

Arin pulled him close. "No no no no, don't be sorry. I was just..." Arin paused, wondering how he wanted to say how much he loved him back. "I didn't know, Dan. Don't cry, it's ok." He grabbed Dan's hands in his own, holding them against himself. He looked at Dan. The way his hair had become mussed throughout the night. The deep blue of his formfitting suit. The deep blush and tears that decorated his face. Even in this state, he was beautiful. "I love you too, Dan."

Dan gasped, wiping the still falling tears from his eyes. "You... you do?"

"Of course I do, idiot! How could I not?" Arin cupped Dan's face, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're so lovely..." He kept his lips pressed against Dan's forehead, loving every moment of it. He loved Dan, and Dan loved him. And everything was wonderful.

Dan pulled away from Arin, crying now from both nerves and confused joy. He lifted his flushed and tear-streaked face to Arin's, then kissed him just once, just softly. He laughed as Arin wiped his face and tucked his hair back again. Dan's body shivered and his breathing hitched as he cried, all the while looking into Arin's warm brown eyes. Arin smiled and Dan pulled him into another kiss, this time longer and deeper. The two held each other in that kiss for a long time, finding comfort in the contact. Arin ran his hands through Dan's hair and down his back, pulling him as close to him as possible, not worrying about Dan's tears. Dan gripped the fabric of Arin's shirt, just wanting to be as close to him as he could.

As Dan finally pulled away, Arin saw that his face was still streaked with tears. "Why are you still crying?" he asked.

Dan smiled, wiping his eyes. "You're so pretty, Arin. And I don't have to avoid saying it anymore. I love you, Arin." He paused, just wanting to hear himself say those simple words as many times as he could. "I love you so much..."

Arin ran his hand along Dan's chin. "Forget this stupid party. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Dan smiled as Arin ran out to the car with him. Snow crunched under their feet and glistened in the light radiating from the house behind them. They slid a bit as they ran, catching each other to avoid falling. As they reached the car, Arin stared at Dan. "You still look great, dude. All dressed up. Let's go somewhere else."

Dan laughed, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He blushed faintly. "Thanks, Ar. Where to?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere that's not here. Somewhere warm and bright. But not here."

Snow twirled around them, light flakes sticking to their hair and clothes. The car was covered in a thin layer of snow and ice, and Arin had it heating up as they stood outside. A single snowflake landed on Dan's face, melting as it hit his skin. Arin brushed the snow from Dan's hair, pulling him into a warm embrace as he did so. Dan shivered as Arin held him, the wind having died down, but staying just as cold.

"Get in the car, Dan. Stay warm. Let's go get cocoa."

* * *

 

The drive from the party was just as silent as the drive there, but for the opposite reason. Both were too caught up in the moment to speak. Each one's mind raced with thoughts of pure affection and adoration. Dan kept his hand on Arin's thigh the entire drive, and leaned his head on Arin's shoulder. They each had large blissful smiles plastered on their faces, and their eyes sparkled with glee.

As they pulled up to the small coffee shop, windows decorated with garlands and fake snow, Arin gave Dan another kiss on the forehead. He grinned, then grabbed Dan's hand as they made their way into the shop. The whole area glowed with Christmas lights and reflective decorations. In the corner of the small cafe stood a tree covered in ornaments, lights, and tinsel. The cafe was warm and welcoming, and the barista smiled and nodded as she saw the two walk in holding each other close and grinning big goofy grins. Dan took a seat next to the tree, letting Arin buy whatever he wanted for the both of them. He smiled as he thought back on that day. Though the party itself was a mess, he realised that he couldn't regret going. Not after everything that happened.

Dan caught Arin saying his name to the barista and glanced over instinctively. Arin seemed to be making small-talk, and the barista seemed to be enjoying herself. He listened in on the last bit of their conversation, loving the way Arin laughed as he spoke. The barista grinned as she handed two cups of cocoa to Arin. Dan heard only a fragment of what she had said, but it immediately caused him to blush. "Well, tell your boyfriend I like his suit." She laughed as Arin made his way to the table and took a seat next to Dan.

"She said she likes your outfit. I do too, but you already know that." Arin laughed, handing Dan his cup.

Dan let the steam warm his face as he held onto the hot cup, heating his chilled skin. "Well, I like your sweater. Looks warm. But that's not all she said." Dan smiled, leaning towards Arin, awaiting the response. He just wanted to hear Arin say it. He wanted the to hear those words said in Arin's voice.

Arin knew what Dan was looking for. "Oh yeah? I... I can't remember what else she said." Arin said, just trying to get a reaction from the other man. "Were you listening in? Maybe you can tell me."

Dan's blush grew deeper as he laughed playfully. "You know what she said, Ar!" He leaned against Arin's shoulder, then looked into his eyes.

"So did you. So neither of us need to say it then." Arin smiled. He wanted the same thing Dan wanted. To hear it said by the other person.

"Oh come on, Arin! Just humor me." Dan pleaded. "Pleeease?"

Arin laughed, then leaned over and pressed his forehead to Dan's. "She called you my boyfriend."

Dan grinned, burying his face in Arin's neck. "Is she right?"

"About your suit?" Arin joked. "Absolutely." Arin gripped Dan's tie lightly, twisting it around his finger, stroking the soft silk.

Dan was too flustered to continue talking. Instead, he sat in content silence and sipped his cocoa, smiling in the light of the festive little cafe. It was completely empty except for the two of them and the barista, and it was much more comfortable than the party they were supposed to be at. Everything glowed a warm and welcoming glow and radiated pleasant holiday cheer. Outside, snow danced on the light wind and glimmered in the light from the both the moon and the little shops lining the street. Arin smiled, silent as well. They listened to passing cars and the faint Christmas music playing in the cafe. And everything was wonderful.

* * *

 

As Arin finished his cup, he looked over to the barista, who he had spoken with earlier. She shot him a wink, then glanced toward the door-frame, making sure Arin followed her gaze. Just as they had planned, a single sprig of mistletoe now hung over the entrance. Arin grinned and nudged Dan's shoulder, trying to keep his plan a secret. "Hey? Almost ready to get out of here? I'll take you back to your place."

Dan smiled and stood from his chair, wrapping his arms around Arin immediately. "Mhm. Let's go." Dan grabbed onto Arin's hand and ran his thumb along Arin's knuckles lovingly. "Keep me warm?" Dan asked, playfully. Arin nodded and wrapped himself around Dan, following behind him. As they walked toward the door, Arin thanked the barista,.

"Happy holidays!" Her voice was soft and cheerful, obviously happy for the two of them.

As they passed under the door, the bell ringing faintly to say that the door had been opened, Arin paused, still holding tight to Dan.

Dan was forced to a stop, and leaned back into Arin's chest. "What is it?"

Arin laughed, then motioned up toward the leaves hanging above them. He smiled as he spoke, his plan having worked exactly as he hoped. "Mistletoe. You know what that means." He joked, letting go of Dan and turning to face him. He planted a small and swift kiss on the tip of Dan's nose. Then another on his jawline.

Dan let out a giggle, then pulled Arin into a deeper kiss, gripping his hair lovingly. He lingered like that for a while, standing in the doorway, feeling Arin's heat radiating off of him in the crisp air, Arin's facial hair tickling him pleasantly. The two stayed locked in a kiss as they backed out into the snow, flakes swirling around them and sticking in their hair and on their clothing. When they finally broke apart, Dan wrapped Arin in a long and tight embrace, his laugh creating a bit of fog.

Dan looked at Arin, who had turned for a second back to the barista. "You two planned this, didn't you!?" Dan laughed. He leaned against Arin, smiling. "You never answered my other question... Was she right to call us boyfriends?" he asked.

Arin unlocked the car, initially too nervous to respond. Then, he thought of how scared Dan had been earlier that night. That had passed. They had confessed. They had kissed. There was only one bit left.

"Yes, Dan, of course she's right." Arin smiled, then gripped tightly to Dan's hand.

Dan's face turned a deep crimson red and he tucked his face into his shoulder as he smiled the biggest smile he had in a long while.

"I love you, you nerd."

Dan laughed. "I love you, too."

Arin smiled, the day having turned around for the better. "If there's another holiday party," Arin said, "will you come with me again?" He paused. "As my plus-one?"

 

 


End file.
